


My Greatest Gift

by RoseThornz



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornz/pseuds/RoseThornz
Summary: Donald and Scrooge take a walk in the cold winter night.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I love Scronald to my heart, so I'm very happy to publish my first fic :D 
> 
> Are going to write more fics in the future! 
> 
> Also, thank you again wik for beta reading it! ^^

Donald and Scrooge walked in the quiet street, holding each other hand softly and warming each other in the cold night. 

Donald's face was beaming like a little kid and Scrooge had an amused grin on his face. 

''You really are excited for what you're gonna show me.'' 

''Of course. I'm looking forward to your reaction.'' 

Scrooge chuckled. ''Well, let's see on that.'' 

As they took more steps, Donald stopped and let go of his uncle's hand. 

''We're here, but I need to cover your eyes.'' 

Scrooge nodded and closed his eyes. Donald had his hands over his uncle's eyes. Both of them took more steps. 

''Okay, you can see!'' 

Donald got his hands off Scrooge's eyes and the rich duck opened them. 

Scrooge's eyes lit up and his mouth opened in amazement as he saw the sight in front of him. 

It was a park with winter lights hanging on trees that were covered in snow, a bench standing in the middle, and a black light post with a bow tied on it. The black sky was covered in stars and all of them shined. 

Donald smiled softly as he watched Scrooge walking around looking at everything, so smitten by the sight. Donald was too, but for him, the sight was his uncle. 

''You like it?'' Donald asked, giggling a little. 

''I-I...oh Donald..it's so beautiful. I..'' Scrooge smiled and looked at his nephew, then blushed when he saw the soft loving smile he was met with. 

''You..you did all of this?'' 

''Mhm..'' Donald nodded and walked up to his uncle. ''I..I wanted to surprise you.'' 

Scrooge shook his head as he grinned. ''You can be really so romantic sometimes.'' He kissed his nephew softly. ''And I love it.'' 

Donald chuckled and kissed back. ''Yeah...'' He took his uncle's hand and led him to the bench. ''Let's sit and enjoy the sight.'' 

''Yeah..I would love that..'' 

Both of the ducks sat on the bench. Scrooge leaned into Donald's shoulder and enjoyed the sight, while Donald glanced back to Scrooge many times. So joyed to see his uncle like this. 

Well, it did say what sight Donald preferred. 

Both of them sat there enjoying the sight for a while before Donald gently spoke. 

''Uncle Scrooge, I have something I want to give you.'' 

Scrooge lifted his head to look at his nephew. 

''Oh? You do?'' 

Donald nodded and gave Scrooge a box that had red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon tied around it. The rich duck took it and began to open it. 

Scrooge opened the box and saw a gold round necklace with a carved flower and petals around it. 

''A necklace?'' Scrooge asked himself. 

''Open it.'' Donald told his uncle. 

Scrooge did so and his beak opened slightly ast what he saw. 

There were two pictures in it. In the picture were Donald and Scrooge, holding their arms around each other, smiling wide and joyful. And to the left was a picture of their family and friends. They were smiling too and holding onto each other. 

Scrooge gently touched the pictures with his thumb and closed it, with a grin. 

''Turn it around,'' Donald told him. 

Scrooge looked at the backside of the locket and held back his tears when he read what was written. 

'The greatest gift of all: my family.' 

Scrooge's face hurt with how much he smiled and looked at Donald. 

''Donald..it's so beautiful..'' Scrooge said as he held the locket close to him, something so precious. 

''I'm happy you liked it..'' Donald chuckled. 

The uncle gave his nephew a huge kiss and held the necklace around his neck. 

''I love it.'' 

Donald kissed back and had his arm around Scrooge with a smile. He got back to watch the sight. 

Scrooge leaned into Donald and did the same. 

And both of them sat there in silence, enjoying the sight and warmth of each other. 

The next day Donald was sitting on money bags polishing the coins while Scrooge was having a business meeting. 

Or well, it was less a meeting and more Scrooge yelling at the guy. 

Donald tried to hold back an amused smile; he did feel bad for the poor guy who was being teared apart by Scrooge's yelling, but it was also entertaining. 

But what Donald was most amused by, was that he could see a gold necklace hanging around Scrooge's neck. 

When Scrooge was finally finished yelling, the poor guy went out the door and Scrooge glanced at his nephew. 

''Hey! Don't just sit there! Polish those coins!'' Scrooge huffed. 

Donald jokingly put his arms up in defense. ''Okay, okay, I will.'' And then got back to work. 

Scrooge shook his head and looked back to his paperwork. 

As Donald was done polishing a coin, he glanced at his uncle and couldn't help but smile. 

Scrooge gently touched the locket with a soft warm smile, before closing it and hiding it under his frock coat again. 

Donald's smile got wider and he placed down the polisher and coin, walked up his uncle, and hugged him softly. 

''Hm, is there something wrong?'' the rich duck asked. 

Donald shook his head. ''No, nothing..'' 

The young duck kissed his uncle softly and chuckled. 

''I just love you so much.'' 


End file.
